Telemetry is the automated communications process by which measurements are made and other data collected at remote or inaccessible points and transmitted to receiving equipment for monitoring. Telemetry is used to transmit drilling mechanics and formation evaluation information uphole, in real time, as a well is drilled. This information is used in formation evaluation, drilling optimization, and geosteering, among others.
In one aspect, embodiments disclosed herein relate to a tool for communicating data between multiple locations downhole including a tool body, a first antenna including at least one electrode disposed within a wall and electrically insulated from the tool body, and an electronic circuit configured to generate an encoded electrical signal and propagate the encoded signal through the electrode into a medium surrounding the tool, and a second antenna coupled to the tool body, and an electronic circuit configured to receive an electrical signal induced by the second antenna.
In another aspect, embodiments disclosed herein relate to a downhole data communication system disposed in a drill string, the system including a transmitting antenna coupled to the drill string including an electrode electrically insulated from the drill string, an electronic driving circuit for generating an electrical signal, a first metal wire connecting the electronic driving circuit to the electrode, wherein the first metal wire does not contact the drill string, and a second metal wire connecting the electronic driving circuit to the drill string, wherein the second metal wire does not contact the electrode. The system further includes a receiving antenna coupled to the drill string including an electrode electrically insulated from the drill string, an electronic receiving circuit for receiving an electrical potential difference between the electrode and the drill string, a first metal wire connecting the electronic receiving circuit to the electrode, wherein the first metal wire does not contact the drill string, and a second metal wire connecting the electronic receiving circuit to the drill string, wherein the second metal wire does not contact the electrode.
In yet other aspects, embodiments disclosed herein relate to a method of communicating data between multiple locations downhole including providing a tool body including an electrode-based transmitting antenna coupled with an electronic circuit at a first location, and a receiving antenna coupled with an electronic circuit at a second location, encoding a signal comprising data to be transmitted in the electronic circuit of the transmitting antenna, driving the encoded signal to the electrode-based transmitting antenna, transmitting the encoded signal through a medium surrounding the tool body, receiving the encoded signal at the receiving antenna, and decoding the signal to recover transmitted data.